


Other Morning Rituals

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Sometimes Eve and Moriarty vary in their typical morning workout, and sometimes Flynn likes to watch when this happens.





	Other Morning Rituals

He hadn't gotten a chance to take her dancing yet, not even on one of their group dates with Flynn, but this was almost similar. Their bodies moved gracefully, dodging each other, only to come back together in almost perfect synchronization. 

The entire time Eve wore an absolutely wicked grin on her face. "Are you tiring out yet?" she asked, attempting to go for a blow to James's midsection.

James quickly slipped out of the way of her blow, "Afraid this is just my warm-up Duchess." 

"Don't be so cocky," Eve snorted, "It doesn't suit you well." As she spoke, her body continued to move almost fluidly, as if she was anticipating his next move. However, something in her eyes showed that she was at least temporarily distracted in her tease and James took that moment to make his move.

Their bodies hit the mat in a tangle of limbs and the heat of them pressed together made James feel as if his sweatpants had suddenly gotten tighter. He didn't want Eve to feel pressured into something, so he tried to shift his body away from hers. "I think I can certainly allow you a rematch."

Eve smirked, showing she had already felt his body's reaction to their closeness. "Or perhaps you would prefer to stay down here?" Her hand slid into the front of his pants and he realized she was purposely trying to further arouse him.

"Duchess, what are you doing?" James heard himself groan in response to the way her fingers were moving.

Eve continued to smirk, "Nervous?"

"Not even a little bit," James gulped.

Eve leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Prove it." It had become clear that she was far from repulsed by the unconventional location and in fact seemed to be welcoming the change in their morning workout.

Within seconds, his mouth was on hers and her hand was pulling at the hem of his pants, trying to remove them. However, instead of letting her immediately start to undress him, James pushed her hand away and stopped kissing her.

Eve opened her mouth to protest, but the complaint died on her lips once she realized he was already working on removing her pants instead.

"Ladies first," James murmured, tossing Eve's pants and undergarments off to the side effortlessly.

His face was buried between her thighs when he heard the sound of footsteps. There would be absolutely no hope of hiding exactly what they were doing, but it turned out they didn't have to.

"Well, now I feel left out," Flynn smirked standing over them.

"You can still watch," there was something in Eve's tone that seemed to not just be daring Flynn to actually watch them, but also daring James to keep doing exactly what he'd been doing when Flynn walked in.

James was all too happy to obey her unspoken request, and soon she was whimpering in delight as an orgasm swept over her.

The moment he pulled himself out from between her legs, he immediately kissed her on the mouth, wanting her to taste herself.

Behind his back, he could hear Flynn clearing his throat as if prepared to speak. "I'm afraid you've got no input here," James stated without taking his eyes off of Eve.

Again, Eve tugged at the hem of his pants and this time he allowed her to pull them off.

"I want you to take me from behind," Eve whispered in James's ear.

When he flipped her over, they were both facing Flynn, and James could see that the librarian had a hand inside of his pants. Immediately this seemed to explain Eve's abnormal choice in position. Normally, she preferred them to be facing each other during intercourse, but it seemed she couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease their other partner with their facial expressions.

James gripped Eve's ass tightly as he rubbed his shaft against the outside of her clit. She was already wet and engorged from earlier, but he couldn't resist the urge to tease her further, especially when he realized that Flynn also seemed to be maddened by the teasing.

"Oh fuck," Eve hissed biting at her lower lip.

James chose to take it as a request, plunging deep inside of her before the second word had even fully left her mouth. Again, their bodies moved in unison as he thrust into her.

Eve seemed extremely eager to vocalize her enjoyment and for a moment he feared that someone who truly wasn't supposed to know what was going on would come running. However, he was too caught up in the moment to truly care if they were caught, and instead focused on further elevating her pleasure by sucking at her neck.

Within minutes, Eve's hips arched and she let out a loud pleasured scream as she climaxed. James managed to only thrust twice more before reaching his own climax.

Within seconds their bodies sagged, and for a moment the pair laid again tangled on the mat as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal.

When James finally looked up again, Flynn was finishing wiping his hand on the outside of his pants. After a moment the librarian brightly said, "Anyone up for a shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to the main annex area where the LITs and Jenkins all look at each other uncomfortably because sound does carry in the Library and this is the third time this week alone that they've heard sex happening somewhere.
> 
> Jenkins: Mr. Stone, I believe you may want to sanitize the exercise room before your personal work out.  
> Jake: I think I can skip my routine for a day.  
> Ezekiel: Wise choice mate.  
> Cassandra: Well, at least we know they have a healthy relationship.


End file.
